The Special Bond
by Grambones
Summary: Ginny and Harry get together and find out that they have extrodinary powers.
1. Sleeping arangments

Title: The Special Bond  
  
Author: Graham  
  
Rated: 13+ and 14+ for later chapters.  
  
Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters from this story and I am not making any money off of this story it is just for fun.  
  
A/N: This is my first fan-fic so DONT BE MEAN! .Hey you got to start somewhere (~"~) E-mail review and comments to grambones70@hotmail.com  
  
Recap from last story: Harry is sending letters to all of his friends over the summer when Ginny sends him a letter and then before he can reply, Dumbledore's Pheonix comes through the window and Dumbledore wants Harry to keep him over the summer for some extra protection. He is writing to Ginny more about all of the things that have happened over the years and some of the hard things to talk about. They start to get closer and closer and then Dumbledore sends word that Harry can go to Ginny's house for the rest of the summer and to travel by Pheonix. He sets off and he can see the Burrow now and that's where I am starting my story.  
  
Chapter 1-Sleeping Arrangements  
  
Harry was now able to see the Burrow and Fawkes was not going towards Ron's window but another window. He could see a flash of bright red hair and next thing he knew he was lying on top of Ginny on her bed. "Well hello Ginny", Exclaimed Harry. "Um Hi Harry... could you get off of me you are quite heavy" "Are you calling me fat Ginny Weasley?" "Oh I wouldn't dare upset the-Boy-who-lived" "Oh your gonna get it now" And with that he proceeded to tickle Ginny to tears of laughter. Just then all of the Weasley family members except Mrs.Weasley came into the room with very shocked looks on their faces upon seeing Harry lying on top of Ginny. "Um... Hi everyone...Miss me" said Harry shyly "Well well well what do we have here, Harry are you comfortable there or are you going to get off of my little sister" said Ron. "Oh yah" Harry said while getting off Ginny. Just as he was getting up, Ginny pulled him down back on top of her. "I rather like this position don't you Harry, it's quite comfortable." "GINNY!!!!" yelled Ron "Oh it was worth it just to see the look on your face" said Ginny. Harry again started to get up when he was pulled down by Ginny. "Don't you think that I should get up Ginny?" he whispered to her "No, as I said, I like this position it is comfortable so just put your head on my shoulder and let them leave" she whispered back. "Harry we are waiting" "Too bad you can have Harry for yourselves later but now he is mine" Said Ginny in a mock sad tone. They were all looking quit shocked that Ginny had gotten over her little school girl crush of Harry with running around corners to get away from him and blushing. But now she was lying in bed with him and he was going along with it. Ginny wasn't even blushing a bit.  
  
"Your hair smelt great Ginny" he whispered in her ear. "Thanks but I don't think I can say the same about yours" "Sorry I am not allowed to have many showers back at home... actually I would call this place and Hogwarts my home more than privet drive will ever be. I was never welcome there, it was like I was a pebble in their shoes" "Its okay Harry I will make some way so you don't have to go back there next year. You can even come here for Christmas and Easter holidays" "I would love that"  
  
"Okay time to get up mate" Ron said while pulling him up out of Ginny's arms. "No" said Ginny while trying to pull him back down but with no luck this time. Finally Mr.Weasley stepped in and gently told Harry to move all of his things into Ron's room. As he stepped towards the door carrying his trunk Fawkes flew in front of him and stopped Harry from leaving. "Fawkes could you move so I can put my stuff in Ron's room?" Fawkes very distinctly shook its head. He then pointed towards an old chart of letters that Ginny still had pinned up from nursery school. Fawkes grabbed Harry and flew over to the chart. Fawkes then pointed out a bunch of letters and at the end spelt, your safer in this room and you and Ginny share a bond like no other wizard and witch has ever since your mother and father. So Harry stayed.  
  
Well then looks like your staying in Ginny's room Harry. I will bring down the cot from Ron's room then. Said Mr.Weasley "But dad where will Hermione stay then" said Ron "Oh okay...um...Hermione will stay in Ron's room on the cot and we will make Harry a bed on the floor?" Ginny took the opportunity while Fred and George were teasing Ron to whisper in Harry's ear. "Don't worry you can come and sleep in the bed with me. Its a big bed and hey can you just see the looks on there faces if they see us in the morning cuddled up to each other in bed" Harry's look explained it all. There was no need for words.  
  
Now what Harry was not looking forward to was when Fred and George started on him. "Okay Harry" they said simultaneously "No kissing" "No touching" "No snogging" "And most of all NO Shagging" Harry was beat red by this point; while Ginny was hitting her brothers.  
  
"That's funny" Ron spoke up, "because you just told me when Hermione is in my room that there will be: "Kissing" "Touching" "Snogging" "And definitely shagging" "Oh well...um..." stuttered Fred and George  
  
"Okay boys time to go down stairs, its almost time for dinner. Would one of you tell your mother that Harry is here but not of the sleeping situation." said Mr.Weasley. "Oh and Ginny help Harry get settled in your room, and the linen closet is across the hall" "Thanks for being so understanding Mr.Weasley" "Oh don't call me Mr.Weasley it makes me feel so old; Call me Arthur or something like that. Harry how would you like to become part of our family. You already are in a way but what would you say if I were to go down to the ministry tomorrow and put in some adoption papers. I would of course have to talk to Molly first but if its okay with you. "I would love that Arthur" Harry said enthusiastically cutting Mr. Weasley's sentence off midway. "Okay then I will go down to the ministry tomorrow and fill out the papers. Another bonus about that will be no more Dursleys!" Harry's face was now sporting the biggest grin you would think possible. "I will let you two get to unpacking now," said Mr.Weasley After everyone left Harry turned around to see two large brown eyes looking right at him. "Ginny, I have been meaning to say something to you. I am sorry for being such a prat over the years and not noticing you but I am just realizing how beautiful and smart you are. What I am trying to say is... Doyouwanttobemygirlfreind?" "Does this answer your question" she now preceded to pull his face down to hers and started to kiss him. Harry put his arms around her and continued to snogg.  
  
"Harry, Ginny, din... Well there goes rules 1 through 3" said Fred quietly sticking his head inside Ginny's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ginny now came down to the table to eat and when they came in Molly started to bustle about how thin Harry was and how they must not have been feeding him well back at the Dursleys. "Oh and Harry, I have discussed the adoption with Arthur and I think that it is a wonderful idea. I just wished I had thought of it sooner. Said Molly, she actually looked upset that she hadn't thought of it sooner. When they sat down at the table Fred winked at him while whispering something is George's ear. They both had grins on the faces now. About half way through dinner, which was uneventful Mr.Weasley cleared his throat and said "Molly I need to tell you about some changes in the sleeping arrangements" "What changes dear? Harry is going to sleep in Ron's room and Hermione is sleeping in Ginny's room when she arrives tonight." "That's where there are the changes" and he proceeded to tell her about what had happened in Ginny's room. "But we cant have that, a boy sleeping in the same room as a girl!" "You may not like it Molly but we should give them trust in this and let it play through" "Play through...Play through! Yeah and end up being a grandmother! Do you think that I am stupid?" Before anyone could answer her, Fawkes flew through the window with a letter in its claws. Harry reached over and grabbed it out of Fawkes grasp and read it out loud to everyone.  
  
Harry and the Weasley family  
  
Fawkes has informed me of the situation with the sleeping arrangements and I must emphasize that you keep them with Harry in Ginny's room. They share a bond that has not been seen since Harry's mother and father. This bond they share started when Harry saved Ginny from the chamber. With them becoming friends over the summer they have developed this bond even more and I urge them to be together as much as possible to develop it even more. They have been given extraordinary powers through there ordeals. When a wizard or which goes through a life-changing ordeal, it changes their magical powers. For Harry it was when Voldemort tried to kill him, but for Ginny it was when he took her into the chamber. You are aware that Harry is a Parseltongue, which he got from Voldemort. When Voldemort was controlling Ginny, he had to give her his ability to talk to snakes so she could open the chamber. I believe that she still has the ability to do that. I want Ginny to look at the snake amulet I have put in this letter and see if she can talk Parseltongue. When two Parseltongues are together, they can do magic beyond what I am even capable of. Harry, if you remember back in first year when you asked why Voldemort tried to kill you and I could not tell you? Well I think that when you get back to school this year I will tell you the reason. All I will tell you now is that it is because of the abilities that you should start to see over the summer. I must tell you before it is too late so you can use the full potential of them when the time comes. Yours Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Okay if that's what Dumbledore wants then that's what's going to happen." Said Mrs.Weasley "Yikes mate, you two more powerful than Dumbledore the greatest Wizard of all time" Said Ron gleefully "Yah seems that way. But only if Ginny can talk to snakes" Harry added "Okay then Ginny try it" Said Ron With that she proceeded to look at the snake amulet and put it in front of her. "Hello" she said to it then turned to her family who were all looking at her with amazement. "Does that mean that I did it?" Ginny said "Well it sure seems like that" Harry said "What do you mean seems like that Harry?" "Well because I can talk to snakes, it sounds like English to me so I couldn't tell if you were speaking Parseltongue or not" "Oh okay, so was I Ron" "Yup you sure were. I forgot how odd it sounded since I haven't heard it since 2nd year" "Okay then so I am a Parseltongue" Said Ginny oddly as if she didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. "Well you two better behave yourselves up there tonight and every night" Said Mrs.Weasley dryly as if it was never going to happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When dinner finished Harry started to go upstairs to finish unpacking when Fred and George pulled him a side. "Okay Harry, I saw you with my sister upstairs before dinner Snogging her brains out, but listen here, I will go with you breaking rules one through three but if you ever break rule number 4, your a dead man." Harry was shocked at Fred and George but hey they were big brothers and that's what there supposed to do. Harry was almost at the top of the stairs when Hermione arrived through the floo network. He rushed back down to greet her but when he got down there Ron was already greeting her. They were Snogging on the couch when Harry came in. Obviously there relationship had gotten farther during the summer. Harry cleared his throat, which made them both look up to see now not only Harry but all of the Weasley's. Hermione was now blushing and so was Ron. "Hi Hermione" said Harry crisply "Hi Harry how was your summer" replied Hermione looking like she was just in a normal conversation. "Not too good you know with the Dursleys and all." "Oh Hermione dear", Said Mrs.Weasley, "I must tell you of the new sleeping arrangements" "What's new sleeping arrangements?" replied Hermione "Well you will be sleeping in Ron's room" "What, then where will Harry sleep?" "In Ginny's room" "Oh Okay, Ginny I think we need some girl talk NOW!" Said Hermione pulling Ginny out of the room. Before she left the room she turned around the face Harry. "Harry, don't come in Ginny's room for a little while and Ron could you unpack my things in your room? "Yes madam" they both answered regally, while doing mock bows. Hermione attempted an icy glare but only sent the boy's into fits of laughter. The night went on and two hours later Hermione and Ginny finally came out of Ginny's room. "Okay everyone, off to bed now. Tomorrow were going to Diagon Ally and I need to stop in at the ministry" Said Mr. Weasley with a wink to Harry. Obviously he hadn't told anyone else about the adoption yet.  
  
Harry went up to Ginny's room and laid down with the sheets on the floor. Ginny then came in and looked shocked to see Harry lying on the floor. "Harry I told you that you could share the bed with me, so get your arse up here and off the floor" Said Ginny strongly. With that Harry got up and proceeded towards the bed. Ginny pulled off the covers so he could get in and cuddled up to Ginny. "Good night Ginny" Said Harry with giving her a small kiss. "Good night Harry" Said Ginny with giving Harry her own kiss but it was not small in the least. They finally stopped Snogging and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hope you like the first chapter. This was really fun to write and only took me 3 days so look for another chapter in this story before the week is over. That also depends if I can get on the computer to upload the next chapter and if I can't then you will probably see me uploading 2 chapters at once. Drop me a review or comment at grambones70@hotmail.com (~"~) Peace out! 


	2. Diagon Alley

Title: The Special Bond  
  
Author: Grambones  
  
Rated: 13+ and 14+ for later chapters. Which would be this chapter! Maybe this chapter should be rated R just to be safe. So dont say I didnt warn you!!!!!  
  
Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters from this story and I am not making any money off of this story it is just for fun.  
  
A/N: This is my first fan-fic so DONT BE MEAN! Hey you got to start somewhere (~"~) E-mail review and comments to grambones70@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 2-Diagon Alley  
  
Harry woke up to a bright sunny summer morning. He opened his eyes just a crack so he could see where he was and what the extra weight on his stomach was. It was Ginny Weasley her head lying on his stomach. She looked so at peace with the world when she was asleep. It would be a crime to have to wake her, but as he really had to go to the bathroom, he would have to move her head and in turn, probably wake her up. Before he could do that though Fred came crashing through the door yelling, "Guess who's bed I just found Hermione sleeping in" He then saw Harry lying in bed with Ginny yet again. "Is everyone waking up in someone else's bed today"  
  
"Of course not Fred. You didn't wake up with anyone now did you" replied Harry  
  
"Well no but that's besides the point, and did you break rule number 4 Harry." Fred said a little angry.  
  
"No" yelled Harry and Ginny. Obviously Fred had woken up Ginny, and she didn't look like she liked getting woken up like that.  
  
"Okay that's good for your sake mate" Said Fred  
  
"Did Fred threaten you Harry" Ginny whispered to Harry  
  
"If you call saying I was dead meat a threat then yes," replied Harry  
  
"Fred why did you threaten poor Harry" Yelled Ginny Angrily  
  
"Well um I didn't mean it seriously, I am going to see how George is doing with the pictures" replied Fred in a hurry to get out of there.  
  
"You keep on amazing me Ginny Weasley, first you want me to sleep with you and now you can control Fred and George. I didn't' even think that your mom could do that."  
  
"That would be because she can't and I am full of more surprises"  
  
"That's good news, because if that was all of them you would be a pretty boring person," he said jokingly.  
  
"Hey well I need to know some of your secrets too then"  
  
"Didn't I tell you them all in letters this summer"  
  
"Well you did tell me a lot but that cant be all of them"  
  
"Okay well lets see...um my wand is brother wands with Voldemort's"  
  
"You have told me that already"  
  
"Okay, Have I told you that you looked most beautiful at last years Yule ball"  
  
"Now that's something new. Neville was too nervous to compliment me and he just kept on stepping on my shoes"  
  
"Well if there is another ball this year I have to warn you that I am not much of a better dancer"  
  
"Meh, It will work"  
  
"Yup, and I think that we should get up now before Fred comes in and takes a picture" Harry said while placing a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Yah but this is the perfect moment that I have dreamt about for years"  
  
"You've dreamt about me?"  
  
"Yes I have and thinking about it, we should get up because we have to go to the ministry today for the adoption. You will probably have to go back to the Dursleys to get the last of your stuff" Harry shuddered at this. "Don't worry Harry I'll come with you,oh and make sure to remind me to get some of Fred and George's Canary Creams.  
  
"I will have to have some fun with them since I will never see them again."  
  
"Oh yeah that's right, and Fred and George just turned 17 a few weeks ago so they can use magic out of school now."  
  
"Okay that will be pay back for them ruining this moment. They will have to come with us to the Dursleys and Curse them all for me."  
  
"I love the idea," She replied with getting up to go get changed.  
  
"Um Ginny should I go into another room while you change"  
  
"Nonsense Harry, You will be in my room for the whole summer and maybe sometime during the school year. You're going to see me naked sooner or later. Might as while make it sooner."  
  
"Okay I am up for that"  
  
"I thought that you would be" They both proceeded to change and when Ginny had taken off all her clothes, Harry looked over and saw her magnificent naked body.  
  
"Wow Ginny, Your beautiful." It was hard to resist running over and ravishing her right then and there.  
  
"Why thank you and I can see proof that you believe that" You could now see a bulge in Harry's Boxers.  
  
"Oh well um..."  
  
"There is no need to be embarrassed Harry. I know what brings that on and I think that it is flattering" Ginny now proceeded to put all her clothes on and before she got to the door she said that she would meet him down for breakfast. With that she closed the door. Harry now removed the rest of his clothing and before he could put anything on, the door opened and Ginny stuck her head in and left with a squeal of delight. She had gotten an eyeful.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Harry came down for breakfast, everyone was already there eating toast and eggs. "Morning" he said sleepily  
  
"Morning" came from everyone else except Ron who just grunted. He must still be mad at Fred and George for finding him in bed with Hermione.  
  
"So when are we going into Diagon Alley" Asked Harry  
  
"Right after breakfast and I want you all to bring your wands. There has been a lot of worry about when the Death Eaters are going to hit Diagon Alley." Replied Mr.Weasley  
  
"Do you really think that they could take over Diagon Alley, Arthur" Asked Harry Curiously  
  
"Yes if there is enough of them. We have had Aurors all over the place and hopefully with all of that protection, we will be able to win if they try to take it over. All the Aurors have been authorized to use unforgivable curses if they do attack. We want to capture as many as possiable though. I never thought that Fudge would be this worried but he will make an announcment on the radio today about the civilians even being able to use unforgivable curses to take them out if needed. So if you have to use one, make sure that it is a Death Eater."  
  
"Were alowed to use unforgivable curses against them. Its that serious" Spoke up Hermione  
  
"Yes it has gotten to that. They have been atacking mostly muggle-born students so far but they are getting into wizerding family's too. It is possiable that we will have to move your perants in to a safe house Hermione."  
  
"Well that would be good if they were safe there"  
  
"Oh and Harry, Remember how you said that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater but it could not be confirmed. Well he has now been confirmed as a Death Eater so everyone is on the lookout for him."  
  
"Thats Good news. Maybe that means that Malfoy wont be so cocky when we get back to school this year"  
  
"Yup. Now that everone is done there breakfast, go over to the fireplace and we will meet you in the Leaky Culdron at 2:00"  
  
"Okay bye" Called out all of the kids.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they arrived at the Leaky Culdron, it looked like a battle feild. There were people all over the place dead and injured. "Looks like the Death Eaters Just hit" said Harry  
  
"Yah lets go in and see if we can help out at all" Replied Fred  
  
As they started for the brick entrance Harry pulled them back as soon as he had seen around the corner. "There are two Death Eaters guarding the entrance. Everone on the count of three go around the corner and yell "stupify".  
  
"Got it" They all responded  
  
"1...2...3!"  
  
"STUPIFY"  
  
There were now two Death Eaters out cold lying there. "Lets see who they are" said fred with glee as if he was enjoying this. Harry lifted up one mask who was Avery Nott and the other one was WORMTAIL!"  
  
"We got Wormtail, We got Wormtail they kept on chanting. His silver hand was still there and there was no dought that this was wormtail. Sirus was going to be free! "Okay guys lets take there wands and continue on. Before they could thought, Ron kept kicking wormtail in the gut. "Stop Ron, we need him still alive" Yelled Hermione.  
  
"Okay okay, Its just I let him sleep in my bed. Yuk."  
  
Once they opened up the door to diagon alley they saw what a disaster it was. There were body's all over the place and 5 Death Eaters with there backs turned to them. Them wanted to get the element of suprise but before they could, Ginny acidentally stepped on a twig with a snap. They all turned around to face them with there wands drawn.  
  
"Okay guys there is 6 of us and only 5 of them. We can take them out easily." Before they could do anything, someone yelled Avada Kavada and there was a green light that went passed his head. "Okay unforgivables NOW!" All 6 of the kids shouted Avada Kavada at the attackers. Everyone of there curses hit someone. Just when they thought it was over, 3 more came around the corner. With seeing there fallen comrads, they dissaprated out of there.  
  
Aurors popped out of everywhere now all pointing there wands at Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George. "What are you doing, we just took down those Death Eaters" Yelled Fred Angrily.  
  
"Oh sorry we just are always on guard" One of them spoke up and Harry recognised it as Mad-Eye Moody.  
  
"Oh there you are, I was so woried about you when I heard the report on the radio about Diagon Alley being attacked right after you left." Said Molly Weasley coming through the crowd of Aurors.  
  
"Oh yah and Mr.Moody, There are two Death Eaters in the Leaky Culdren that we stunned. One of them is Wormtail." said Ron  
  
"Wormtail you say. Hmmm Thats has been someone I have heard a lot about lately. I just heard from your father about how Sirus Black is innocent. But only now do I belive it. He will recive a full pardonship."  
  
"Thank you Mr.Moody"  
  
"Oh its no problem. I think that you should get back home and come back tommorrow for your school supplies"  
  
"Okay, Bye Mr.Moody"  
  
"Bye"  
  
And with that all of the kids went back through the fireplace to the Burrow to go over what had just happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once they were back home, they kept on going over how Sirus was now a free man and how cool it was to take out those Death Eaters. But the bad thing was that the fact that they had all killed someone was now being realized. "I cant belive we actually killed someone" said Harmione is disbalife. "It is going to go on my perfect record now and I will never become Head Girl."  
  
"Dont worry about that Hermione. Your the smartest girl in our year and probably in the next year too. You will be Head Girl" Spoke up Ron  
  
"Thanks Ron" And with that she went over to him and gave him a big kiss.  
  
"I just hope that one of those Death Eaters that we killed is Lucius Malfoy" Said Fred  
  
"Yah that would wipe the smirk off Draco's face" Said Ginny  
  
"He could also be ever worse this year if he finds out who killed his dad" Said Harry  
  
"Yah but whatever he throws at us, we can take and throw it right back at him. We have many new tricks to try out on him this year." Said George  
  
"Whats new for you guys this year"  
  
"Well we have been going into a whole new line of products after we saw this muggle movie that they used this stuff called laxidive that made you have to go to the bathroom. Well we have made all kinds of foods with stuff like that in it. There is one difference in ours though. When you try to go to the bathroom, It turns you into a chicken"  
  
"Thats has to be the best one of your creations yet"  
  
"Ah but thats not all it does. Once the chicken effect wears off, Your hair will be turned pick and you will be belching slugs for hours after"  
  
"I have had that one and it is no fun" said Ron in a terrified voice.  
  
"How about we all go and play some Quidditch after Lunch"  
  
Okay came from everyone but Hermione who didn't like flying in the least.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After they had lunch they all headed out to the paddock to play some quidditch while Hermione brought a book along with her.They kept on playing untill it was time for dinner. They had all had turns of Harry's Firebolt. They even got Hermione to try riding it. The second she got on it, it shot up into the sky and then came bolting down with her making a perfect landing. She got off of the bromm slowly and then fell down on the ground. She had Fainted.  
  
While at dinner. Mr.Weasley spoke up saying who the Death Eaters that they killed were. "Okay everone, the Death Eaters that you took down today were Lucius Malfoy" A Yes erupted from them all. "Crabe and Goyles Dad's, Adrien Malfoy who is a relative of Malfoy's, and you know the last one. Its a shame he was so young. he could still have been changed to the other side"  
  
"Dad, who is it" said Fred  
  
"He is also the one who shot the Killing curse at Harry"  
  
"Dad, who is it" they all said now  
  
"Draco Malfoy"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry to all of you Draco Lovers, But I really hate him. This chapter was quite a bit bigger than the last chapter though so I dont think that I am going to get up another chapter for a few days. I am worn out. 2 chapters in 2 days Yikes. I have also written an alternate situation for the morning called the morning after but that is Rated R!!! So if you are not 18, Dont go reading it. Well you know how to contact me grambones70@hotmail.com (~"~) Peace out 


	3. Back to Hogwarts

Title: The Special Bond  
  
Author: Grambones  
  
Rated: 13+ and 14+ for later chapters.  
  
Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters from this story and I am not making any money off of this story it is just for fun.  
  
A/N: This is my first fan-fic so DONT BE MEAN!. Hey you got to start somewhere (~"~) E-mail review and comments to grambones70@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Chapter 3-Back to Hogwarts  
  
"Draco's dead" asked Ginny with glee  
  
"Yes I am afraid that he is" Siad Mr.Weasley sadly  
  
"Why are you sad dad" Ron now spoke up  
  
"Well because he was so young. No matter how evil a child is, they are still a child."  
  
"Well I guess, but Draco's evil ness made up for 3 adults." Said Fred, now looking a bit sad himself. Actually they were all looking a bit sad.  
  
"Well now thats that. Everone finish up there dinner. Your Mom and Dad have a suprise for you. Go in the the living room. We will be there in a minute" He pulled Harry aside from the group. "Harry, I went down to the ministry after the attack and I managed to get the adoption papers. I tried to go to Privit Drive to get your stuff, but they wouldn't let me in. I know I could have just blasted the door down, but I felt that If Fred and George were to come with you tommorrow to get your stuff, they could have some fun. Now come outside and see the suprise we have for you. It is mostly for you but everyone else will like it too."  
  
When they got into the living room, there was a big black shaggy dog lying on the couch. "Sirus!" Harry yelled out running for the dog. Before he could get to him though he transformed and swooped Harry into a big hug.  
  
"Its good to see you little man"  
  
"Its good to see you too Sirus. Have you been pardoned?"  
  
"Yes the minister pardoned me today and will anounce it tommorrow. Untill then I have to lay low here"  
  
"So your staying here for the night" Harry said Excited  
  
"Yup I sure am"  
  
"Where are you going to sleep" Harry said Questionatly  
  
"Well where are you sleeping"  
  
"Um...well I am sleeping in Ginny's room"  
  
"Oh I see. My little godson is growing up." Sirus said proudly. "Well I guess that I can't intrude in that room. I dont think I would get much sleep anywise"  
  
"Sirus! There is none of that"  
  
"I am sure little man"  
  
"There isn't and if you would get back to the question, Where are you sleeping?"  
  
"Most likely on the couch here."  
  
"Oh we couldnt have you doing that Sirus" said Molly "We can expand the couch to make it into a bed for you"  
  
"That would be wonderful Molly". Said Sirus looking thankful that he wouldn't have to sleep another night on the floor. "Now I have something for each of you." With saying that he pulled his rucksack off of his shoulders and laid it on the ground. It looked quite full and had the shape of brooms in it. "Now this is my way of thanking you all for clearing my name. He pulled out 4 Brand new Firebolts.  
  
"Bloody hell" Ron said  
  
"Ron don't swear" Hermione scolded him  
  
"Are those for us?" Asked Ginny  
  
"Why yes they are"  
  
"How did you afford all of this Sirus" Harry said wondering  
  
"Well my parents were quite wealthy and when I was released, they gave me one hundred thousand Galleons for putting me in jail with me being innocent."  
  
"Bloody hell" Ron said again.  
  
"Ron don't swear" Hermione scolded him again.  
  
"You can take out your brooms and ride them in the morning" Mr.Weasley said in disbelief that there sons and daughter could own Firebolts.  
  
"Wait that's not it" Sirus said quickly, "There is still Hermione and Harry. Hermione I got you all of the books you will need for next year and some extra ones that I know you will have fun reading. And Harry I went to your vault and it was looking fairly shabby, so I added ten thousand Galleons to it"  
  
"Thank you, but one question, how did you get the key into my Vault"  
  
"Your father gave me one a long time ago to keep safe and I still had it in my vault. Oh that reminds me. Molly, Arthur, I also put twenty thousand Galleons in your vault as my thank you for helping out Harry and for always being there for him during the holidays"  
  
"Thank you Sirus" said Mr.Weasley just as Molly fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Harry again woke up with Ginny's in his arms. There was a difference though; she had been watching him sleep this time. "Have a good sleep," He asked her through a yawn.  
  
"Yes I did and I was just watching you sleep. You look so peaceful when you are at sleep."  
  
"You know what, Yesterday I was watching you sleep and I thought the same thing. Maybe that means that we are meant for each other"  
  
"Maybe but I know that I am meant for you"  
  
"And I am thankful for it."  
  
"You should be"  
  
Just then a yell erupted from downstairs. "Harry, Fred, George, We have to go soon so hurry up." It was Mr.Weasley yelling up the stairs.  
  
"Oh you're going to the Dursleys today" asked Ginny questionably.  
  
"Yes and you can come with me too, but only if you hurry up and get ready"  
  
"I will" and with that she jumped out of bed, striped all of her clothes of and grabbed a towel. "I am going for a shower first, see you at breakfast"  
  
"Okay" Harry now got up and got his robes on so that he would scare the Dursleys more because they have never seen him in his robes. He went down for breakfast and nobody else was there except Mr.Weasley. "Am I the first one up?"  
  
"Seems like that. They are all a bunch of lazy bum's. I don't think that Ron will get up anytime soon. Same with Hermione since when one of them gets up, they both do. Like sleeping in the same bed, I can't believe that I can't trust my own son. I am glad that I can trust you in Ginny's room."  
  
"Yes well, Ginny is just taking a shower and then she will be down to go with us to the Dursleys" Harry said while trying to not look guilty.  
  
"Oh Ginny is coming too" He gave Harry an odd look like trying to appraise whether Harry was sleeping in Ginny's bed since they got up at the same time.  
  
"Yes she wants to come to and meet them"  
  
"Well she will be a help with your stuff, because I think that Fred and George are going to be too busy cursing your relatives"  
  
"We will just have to make sure that Molly doesn't see them going out of the house with us. Because she will know what there up too." said Harry  
  
"Well actually I told her about the plan last night and when I told her about Fred and George coming along, she just shrugged and said to not let them get into to much trouble. She then said boys will be boys! I think that she wants to get back at them too for all of the things they have done to you"  
  
"Ohh we are going to have some fun today"  
  
"Who's doing what and when and why" Sirus had just woken up from his slumber on the couch.  
  
"I am just going to the Dursleys to get my stuff and the twins are coming along to help me with some stuff, as in cursing them" Harry said maliciously  
  
"Well I could come with you too. It hasn't been announced yet that I am innocent so I could give them quite a scare"  
  
"That's right. Oh this is going to be so much fun"  
  
"You got that right little man. Now pass me some toast"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry walked up too the Dursleys front door with everyone behind him and Sirus in his dog form. Harry knocked on the front door. "Dudley go get that" He heard Aunt Petunia yell out. " No you go get it mother" Dudley replied. "Oh okay but go finish your lunch," She answered the door and when she saw who was standing there she almost fell over. "You" she pointed at Harry. "You" she now pointed at Mr.Weasley, "and you two" she now pointed at the twins.  
  
"Yup it's us. Did you miss me?" they answered at the same time.  
  
"Hello Petunia, I would like to get my stuff now from my room. Oh and Mr.Weasley has some papers for you to sign" Harry said politely with an edge  
  
"Papers for what" She answered back  
  
"My adoption. You will no longer be my guardians."  
  
"Good riddance, where are the papers."  
  
"Right here" Mr.Weasley said  
  
Aunt Petunia put the papers against the wall and singed them, She then handed them back and with a swish of a wand they were gone.  
  
"Okay I would like to come and get my stuff now so could you move" Harry said  
  
"No we will throw it out on the lawn. We are not having you in our house now that your not ours" and with that she slammed the door.  
  
"Arthur could you" Harry said nodding towards the door  
  
"Allow us Harry, The twins spoke up. "We can make the door blast open and fly twenty feet. That should give them a scare. Stand back everyone" and with this they pointed their wands at the door and said "Alohamora blastius" The door went flying of it's hinges into the kitchen door.  
  
"What do you think you are doing in my house Get out" All of the Wizards were now in the Dursleys house. "Vernon" she screeched out. Vernon came down the stairs, armed with a handgun.  
  
"That didn't work when Hagrid came and took me, so why do you think that it will work now" Harry said  
  
"Because this time I am going to pull the trigger," He said gruffly. He then pointed the gun at Harry and shot. The bullet hit him in the shoulder.  
  
You could hear Harry's screams of pain at least two houses down..  
  
"You Chicken Fucker. How dare you shoot him" Ginny yelled at him she pointed her wand at him and shouted "Incindo" Vernon was now on fire and the gun left forgotten on the ground. Ginny yelled "Deletrus" at the gun and it blew up in a shower of sparks.  
  
"The twins and Mr.Weasley were now yelling "Fluvious" at the burning Vernon Dursley. The fire was out in about a minute but there was still a very burnt Vernon lying on the ground. Petunia was screaming like a banshee and Dudley had just came down from his room to see what was happening and when he saw it he ran up to his room quickly, But not quickly enough for Fred had shouted out "stupify". A frozen in place Dudley lay at the top of the stairs. Sirus now transformed and ran over to Harry who was on his knee's holding his shoulder. Just then a magical reverse squad of two showed up.  
  
"We need some Doctors here" Mr.Weasley shouted at them.  
  
Upon seeing Sirus they both pulled out there wands and yelled, "stupify"  
  
"You Idiots Sirus is innocent. The minister is making an announcement later today"  
  
"Oh sorry bout that" and they revived him.  
  
Once the Magical revere squad had put the door back on it's hinges, the doctor came and brought Harry to a mock up of a muggle ambulance. It would have been more convincing if they had spelt Ambulance right but who cared. They drove away with Harry and Ginny in with him holding his hand the whole way.  
  
"Well that didn't go the way it was supposed to" Said Sirus still shaking off being stunned.  
  
"No it didn't but lets get what we came here for in the first place and get out" said Mr.Weasley in an authoritive voice.  
  
"Okay dad, you go get Harry's stuff and we will place some of our treats around the house and put some booby traps on things" George said  
  
"Okay but don't take too long."  
  
With that they all went to do there tasks at hand at then went home to tell Mrs.Weasley and the other kids what had happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"THEY SHOT HIM!!!" Mrs. Weasley screamed when Arthur had told her what happened.  
  
"Yes but he will be okay, it was just in the shoulder and he is at Saint Mungo's now."  
  
"Wait where is Ginny" She asked questionably.  
  
"She went with Harry to the hospital"  
  
"We have to get to the hospital now!" Mrs.Weasley screamed  
  
"Okay okay, boys go get your brother and Hermione, we are going to see Harry"  
  
"Yes Dad" And with that the twins went up the stairs to find them.  
  
When they came down, the first thing they both said was, "They shot him"  
  
"Yes they shot Harry in the shoulder. He is going to be okay and can we go now" Mr.Weasley said adamantly.  
  
"Yes I need to talk to Harry about something" Ron said looking a bit embarrassed  
  
"Yes well lets go then" And with that they all went to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and yelled out "Saint Mungo's."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
When they arrived there Sirus Quickly changed into his dog form and they carried on down the hall to the injury ward.  
  
"Oh there he is" Hermione pointed to a bed with Harry in it.  
  
They all walked over to the bed to see how he was doing. Ginny was sitting in a chair beside his with her head resting on his stomach. "Oh hello, you finally got here. Your looking quite nice today there Ron, I love you Ron" Harry said in an odd voice  
  
"The pain spell they gave him, makes him a bit woozy" Ginny said looking quite like she was about to laugh any second. "You should have seen the things he was saying before you got here. Actually maybe you shouldn't"  
  
"Aw is Harrykins all drugged up" Said Fred in a baby voice. "What did you say to Ginny when we weren't here"  
  
"No Harry don't tell them" Ginny yelled out panicking.  
  
"I told her that when she sleeps with me at night, she makes me feel happy in pants"  
  
Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione were now laughing hysterically. Mr and Mrs.Weasley were looking quite distraught though at Harry.  
  
George stopped laughing long enough to ask Harry something else. "Harry has she polished your broomstick" He said in between fit of laughter  
  
"Oh we did that together yesterday" Harry said  
  
They all stopped for a second and then started laughing again.  
  
"No you buffoons. After the Quidditch game yesterday Harry and I went up to my room to polish his Firebolt" Ginny said looking mad  
  
"Oh so that's what you call it" Ron said  
  
"No oh god your hopeless" Ginny said giving up  
  
"Have you heard her saying that Harry"  
  
"Yes I heard her yelling out oh god when no one else was home and she had locked her door. I could only hear from the other side" Harry said  
  
"Oh this is too good. Years of blackmail right here before our eyes, and you all are witnesses that she did say these things" Fred said  
  
"Okay back on topic" Mrs.Weasley said clearing her throat. "What happened after you went with him"  
  
"Once the ambulance got into an alley, it apparated with us in it to Saint Mungo's. Then we went up to the operating room and they took out the bullet. Then they just healed it over."  
  
"So he is going to be okay?"  
  
"Yes mom he is fine"  
  
"What is going to happen to the Dursleys now that they tried to kill Harry?" Ron said  
  
"Well the aurors will go and arrest them and then they will be tried the same as wizards are. If they are found guilty then they will go to Azkaban."  
  
"Muggles in Azkaban, they wont last a week"  
  
"That's why the sentences are shorter for muggles. For what they did to Harry they could possibly get a month sentence if found guilty which they will most likely be found."  
  
"Everyone adores Harry, No one would vote against him." Said Mrs.Weasley  
  
"Yes and that is why we have to keep this confidential. They can't know whom they tried to kill. They will be tried just like any other muggles." Mr.Weasley said  
  
"Well now that we know that you two are alright, we should be going back home. I have lots to do." Mrs.Weasley said  
  
"Yes and I have to go to the office to straiten out this whole situation" Mr.Weasley said, and with that they all said goodbye to Ginny and Harry and went home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, Harry and Ginny came home just in time for dinner.  
  
"Oh is your shoulder feeling better Harry" Said Hermione  
  
"Yes it is feeling like new" He replied rotating his shoulder.  
  
"Well that's good now we can get to dinner" Ron said popping his head from around the corner.  
  
They all sat down for dinner and had a long discussion about the new advancements in magic to muggle health care.  
  
"Oh Harry dear, your letter from Hogwarts came today along with the rest of yours" Mrs.Weasley said.  
  
Harry opened up his letter and read along with the rest of them.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin,First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Sumpreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards  
  
Dear Mr.Potter  
  
We are pleased to tell you that you have been named as a prefect, along with Ms.Granger, and Mr.Weasley. You will be trusted to behave as one should and not break the rules like you have been known to do. You will report to the front carrage on the train on September 1st. Enclosed is your book list and your Prefects Badge.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
The enclosed list of books he needed were there and some of them looked quite interesting  
  
Fifth year students will require:  
  
1. One set of Dress robes  
  
All students should have 1 of the following The standard book of spells (Grade 5) By Miranda Goshawk A History of magic (advanced) By Bathilda Bagshot Advanced Transfigeration By Emeric Switch Magical Drafts and Potions (Advanced) By Arsenius Jigger One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi By Phyllida spore Fighting off Evil By Albus Dumbledore 100 curses and spells for the weary By Alastor Moody  
  
For the elective courses there are the following: Unfogging the Future (advanced) By Clorcal Swirls (Divination) Figuring out how to make spells By Magnis Eaisel (Aritmathy) Stars, Stars and More Stars By Nicole slat (Astronomy)  
  
"It looks like Dumbledore wrote a book, and Alastor Moody. Figures that he would write a defense against the dark arts book" Ron said  
  
"Yah but that is a lot of new books. I will have to go and buy them." Hermione said  
  
"Wait a minute there, You already have your books, Sirus gave them to you. What are you pulling." said Ron looking like a muggle detective.  
  
"Okay Okay, I wanted to but some more books for extra reading. I have already finished the ones that Sirus gave me"  
  
"But he gave them top you yesterday!"  
  
"Ron" Harry spoke up. "You should know Hermione by now. She needs books, and until she is at Hogwarts with the library, she will be wanting as many books as possible"  
  
"Yah But that's so many books"  
  
"Meh I like them, I go along with your Quidditch fascination, so go along with my book one, okay"  
  
"Yah yah, Okay"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next few weeks were fairly uneventful and soon it was September 1st. They all went to the station and got onto the train. It started to speed away as if everything was going to be okay. They couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So how did you like it? This chapter was a LOT longer than the last and I wont be posting another chapter for a little while. Damn I am worn out. Hope you liked the part about the polishing the broomstick. I just couldn't resist the opportunity to put that in. I was laughing the whole time. So thats it for now. You know how to contact me Grambones70@hotmail.com (~"~) Peace Out! 


End file.
